Legion of Doom
Exclusive to the Earth-1A universe, exists the 'Legion of Doom', an organized body of self-proposed Supervillains. There was not a counterpart to the 'Legion of Doom' in the Earth-One universe. Their origin is depicted in the third season episode of the SuperFriends TV Show, entitled the History of Doom (December 23, 1978). Although they never seem to get the upper hand on their nemeses, the SuperFriends, they nevertheless quest for evil and the destruction of all that is good. In each episode that they appeared, the Legion of Doom would enact various plots against the Super Friends, only to be met with defeat by the end of the story. Often, however, they would escape capture through a last-minute escape plan. __TOC__ Background Information In the Earth-1A universe, after several years of struggle against superheroes, both individually and collectively, it soon became apparent to Lex Luthor that working together with his fellow villainous cohorts was the only way to enact their sinister plans on an unsuspecting populous. So he assembled twelve supervillains, forming the most powerful and sinister group the world has ever seen.As revealed in the Season 3b episode: History of Doom (December 23, 1978). Legion Members Original Line-up (1978, 1983) Second Line-up (1979) *Mordru *Weather Wizard *Sinestro *Riddler *Dr. Sivana *Solomon Grundy *Giganta Past Members * Doctor Nataz: Another member of the group was Doctor Nataz. (He was only referenced. He was not depicted on the show or comic book). He invented the noxium crystal, which was deadly to every member of the Superfriends, as it contained trace amounts of their weaknesses in it. Legion Headquarters The Legion of Doom's headquarters is the Hall of Doom, which lies in what can only be Slaughter Swamp. The Hall of Doom was mobile, lowered below or raised above the swamp water's surface, and often flown through the air via rockets if needed, even remotely controlled. It also had laser defense weapons and at times was altered to time travel to the past or future.As seen in multiple episodes of the Challenge of the SuperFriends. The second incarnation of the Legion of Doom had a Domed Retreat at Hidden Island.As seen in The Challenge. Gallery Legion.jpg Lodoom1.jpg.w300h225.jpg Legion of Doom.jpg Notes * The Legion of Doom first appeared on the Super Friends TV series, debuting in the episode Wanted: The Superfriends written by Jeffrey Scott. ** The Legion of Doom was a new creation by Hanna-Barbera for the Challenge of the SuperFriends. * The original name was the "League of Evil" and was to be led by Captain Marvel's nemesis Doctor Sivana. However, Filmation was producing the Shazam! TV series (1974 to 1976) and The New Adventures of Batman (1977) which prevented the use of characters such as Mister Atom, King Kull, Beautia Sivana, Joker, Penguin, Mr. Freeze, and Catwoman. Early conceptual art drawn by Alex Toth also included Heat Wave, Poison Ivy, and Abra Kadabra.Background information from an interview by Marc Tyler Nobleman with animator, Darrell McNeil. The blog article is entitled, Super ‘70s and ‘80s: "Super Friends" – Darrell McNeil, animator. This blog article is from a larger series entitled, “Super Friends” — Introduction . * Prior to the first televised appearance of the Legion of Doom, a group called the Super Foes appeared in the first issue of the SuperFriends Comic Book in November 1976. Its membership featured Toyman, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Cheetah, Human Flying Fish, and their protégés Toyboy, Chick, Honeysuckle, Kitten and Sardine, respectively, in keeping with the theme of trainees, Wendy and Marvin and then Zan and Jayna. * The episode "Superfriends: Rest in Peace" makes a reference to a former unseen member of the Legion, the only time such a reference has been made. This was Doctor Natas (Satan spelled backwards). * The opening sequence for Challenge of the Super Friends states that the Legion's members had "banded together from remote galaxies". Brainiac (from Colu), and Sinestro (from Korugar) are extraterrestrials. The remaining eleven are native to Earth. Appearances Season 3 (1978): # Wanted: The Superfriends # Invasion of the Fearians # The World's Deadliest Game # The Time Trap # Trial of the Superfriends # Monolith of Evil # The Giants of Doom # Secret Origins of the Superfriends # Revenge on Gorilla City # Swamp of the Living Dead # Conquerors of the Future # The Final Challenge # Fairy Tale of Doom # Doomsday # Superfriends: Rest in Peace # History of Doom The Legion also appeared in a few Super Friends shorts * 'The Revenge of Doom' (1983 Short): All 13 Legion of Doon members appear, but only Lex Luthor, Sinestro and Solomon Grundy speak. * 'Two Gleeks Are Deadlier Than One' (1983 Short): Though only Giganta and Grodd appear, the Legion is mentioned. * 'The Krypton Syndrome' (1983 Short): After Superman saves Krypton in the past, he returns to an alternate present. Robin mentions that the Super Friends were defeated by the Legion of Doom. Members of the team have solo appearances in later episodes Lex Luthor appears in: * 'Lex Luthor Strikes Back', The World's Greatest Super Friends (1979) * 'The Case of the Shrinking Superfriends', Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (1984) * 'No Honor Among Thieves', Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (1984) * 'The Mask of Mystery', Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (1984) * 'The Seeds of Doom', The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (1985) Brainiac appears in: * 'Superclones', 1980 Short * 'The Wrath of Brainiac', Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (1984) : NOTE: Brainiac takes up a more robotic form from this appearance to Brainchild matching his current comic counterpart at the time. * 'The Village of Lost Souls', Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (1985) * 'Brainchild', The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (1985) Bizarro appears in: * 'Bizarroworld', 1980 Short * 'Revenge of Bizarro', 1980 Short * 'Video Victims', 1980 Short The Riddler appears in: * 'Around the World in 80 Riddles', 1980 Short The Scarecrow appears in: * 'The Fear', The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (1985) - introducing his real name, Jonathan Crane External Links * Legion of Doom at Wikipedia * Legion of Doom at the [http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/DCAU_Wiki DCAU Wiki] Appearances in Other Media References Category:DC Comics Category:Teams